<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>21 (+7) by hahahaharlequin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179042">21 (+7)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin'>hahahaharlequin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Implied 3rd Gym Squad, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Person A:</b> I just discovered that cinnamon rolls dipped in strawberry milk taste better than cinnamon rolls dipped in normal milk!<br/><b>Person B:</b> ...<br/><b>Person B:</b> You mean you called at three in the morning just to tell me this?<br/><b>Person A:</b> Well, yeah. I had to tell someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>[SV] TsukiKage</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>21 (+7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>// spacing might be a little wonky, sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting phone calls at random points during the day was a normal occurrence to Kei by now. Sometimes, even in the evening as he made himself dinner, he would get phone calls or messages from his colleagues, asking him how goes his current project, or if he was free to check on their drafts together; or the occasional acquaintance from high school asking if he was up for a quick game of volleyball. </p><p>As much as he denied it, he still longed for the dull ache receiving and blocking brought him, but with juggling work and his social life, it was difficult even for someone like him; so he declines offers of playing together, but is always up for eating or drinking out.</p><p>He'd always preferred drinking with friends from high school over workmates, anyway, since he enjoyed catching up with them, and he could gush about his boyfriend without having to explain that he's on an Italian volleyball team, unlike when he's with his coworkers, he tries to keep mum about his personal life. Whereas, when Kuroo would invite him out for a drink with some friends, they'd all praise Tobio in front of Kei, and ask him if he's seen his games <em> (he has) </em>lately, and if they still keep in touch.</p><p>Of course they do. </p><p>It was partly the reason why Kei avoids socializing much with his coworkers at the museum, and prefers going straight home, so he can stay up until midnight at least, so he can talk to his boyfriend who was seven hours ahead of him. </p><p> </p><p><em> "I just discovered cinnamon rolls dipped in strawberry milk taste better than cinnamon rolls dipped in regular milk!" </em>came Tobio's hushed excitement. Kei could only grin, as he eyed the screen of his phone, his vision blurry without his glasses, but he didn't miss the time before he rolled around in his bed to reach for his glasses so he could see his boyfriend's face.</p><p>He was sitting in his apartment's kitchen, Kei could tell, and his pot was already done, if he went by the shrill whistling in the background. "Shouldn't you get that yet, or--" he was immediately cut off by Tobio's cursing, and running out of the frame to turn the stove off. He comes back to sit at the table, with a plate of cinnamon rolls and a tall glass of strawberry milk. </p><p>
  <em> He continues to eat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You mean, you called me at three in the morning just to tell me this?" Kei finds himself wanting to smother his face with his pillow-- <em> Tobio's pillow, </em>though, it didn't smell like him anymore, but he'd still prefer it over his own any day. Tobio at least had the decency to look bashful when he glanced at the clock on his tablet's screen. </p><p>The surprise on his face was hard to miss, and Kei couldn’t even hide the grin on his face anymore, not caring at all if he looked like a <em>grump,</em> as Tobio had often called him whenever he was woken prematurely, or lacking sleep. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhh," Tobio started, before finishing what he was chewing to clear his throat. "Well, yeah." He shrugged, "I had to tell someone." </p><p>His nonchalance could have fooled anyone, but Kei knew him better than Tobio knew himself. </p><p> </p><p>"That's a lie, and you know it," Kei pointed out, stifling out a yawn himself. </p><p>"You miss me, don't you?" The lilt in his voice hinted at anything but teasing, and really, Kei missed him too. </p><p> </p><p>A tired sigh escaped from Tobio, so he put his half-eaten cinnamon roll back onto the plate. He looked like he had just woken up himself, and that if Kei squinted and focused real hard, he could see the collar of Kei's team's green jersey peeking out from under Tobio's cardigan. He smiles softly, but his eyes only show mischief. </p><p>"You're even wearing my jersey right now, that's so sweet, King!" He teased, laughing a little too fondly than he used to back when they'd just first met. </p><p>Back when both of them had gotten a lot closer in their third year. </p><p>Back when Tobio had just confessed to him, they were sitting side by side in Kei's childhood bedroom, with their hands clasped together between them, and their hearts hammering against their chests. </p><p>Kei knew-- he knew <em> all of these, </em>and that's what makes him the happiest man alive.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe, </em> but not too soon. <em> Yet. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Shut <em> up, </em> you miss me too, you're sleeping on my side of the bed," Tobio pointed out, his cheeks flaming, but he manages to land a hit on Kei. <em> Touché.  </em></p><p>And <em>"Shut up," </em>was all they could say to each other right now, as they both cringed at how sappy and needy the both of them were being, but also their hearts soaring with overwhelming fondness for the other. </p><p> </p><p>"I miss you," Tobio admitted first. He was always the  braver of them, what with him confessing to Kei back then, and taking the offer from <em> Schweiden Adlers, </em> and now <em> Ali Roma, </em>and flying off to a foreign country on his own. </p><p>Kei always admired that about him, but also, missed him a lot because of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too. I miss you too." Kei sat up a bit, resting back against the headboard as he stared into Tobio's eyes from across the screen. He hoped his emotions travelled to him even across continents, and the screen between them. </p><p>He just wished he could hug his boyfriend again.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I'll be coming home soon, right?" Tobio tried to lighten the mood, and it <em> did. </em>Kei was actually excited, even if he didn't show it-- not since Bokuto-san, Sugawara-san and Kuroo-san would start teasing him about it again. </p><p>"I know. I can only count the days down to when you're coming back home."</p><p> </p><p>Tobio only hums in agreement, nodding along to something he was thinking. "You'll come pick me up, right?" </p><p>Nodding along, Kei confirms it, "and I'll be borrowing nii-san's car, too."</p><p> </p><p>Tobio visibly looked elated at that, and Kei had to hold back a laugh and his teasing. "Hey, your brother is really nice, okay. Even if he drives as slow as a grandma!" He said, already laughing at a similar thought that popped into Kei's head. </p><p>"Let's not tease him too much, he's a father now, and he claims it came along with the twins," Kei counters, and the thought of Tobio carrying one of Kei's twin nieces in his arms appears in his mind, leaving him warm and missing him even more now. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright." He said, putting his hands up in resignation. He's leaning on the table now, face closer to the screen, and Kei could almost <em> touch </em>him, but screens were in the way. </p><p>"I should let you go back to sleep, or else you'll be cranky at work later, and start yelling at the interns again," Tobio mused, earning a glare-half-squint from Kei, but mutters a small <em> "not my fault they mixed up the packages" </em>under his breath. </p><p>He pulls his phone closer to his face, "You hang up," Kei said, and Tobio only shrugged. </p><p>"Fine, <em> whatever." </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I love you--"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And the call is dropped. But the familiar ping of a message alert diverts his attention away from his lingering feelings. </p><p>
  <em> "I miss you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grinning to himself as he snuggled back under the covers, after placing his glasses and phone back on the bedside table, his face squished between his and Tobio's pillows, he drifted back to sleep with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I miss you too, King." </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title,,, doesn't really mean anything <i>relevant,</i> just know that <b>21</b> is the number of the prompt i used for this fic, and <b>+7</b> indicates the time difference of Sendai and Rome (Tokyo is seven hours ahead, hehe)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>